Hidden City: Mystery of Shadows Wiki
Loading game.png|Event: Master of the Storm |link=https://hidden-city-mystery-of-shadows.wikia.com/wiki/Master_of_the_Storm|linktext=Play the new location "Pagoda of Legends" to get valuable gifts and special prizes! Loading game2.png|Event: Master of the Storm |link=https://hidden-city-mystery-of-shadows.wikia.com/wiki/Master_of_the_Storm|linktext=Play the new location "Pagoda of Legends" to get valuable gifts and special prizes! What is Hidden City? Hidden City: Hidden Object Adventure (Formerly titled Mystery of Shadows) is produced by G5 Entertainment and is available for PC and mobile devices. Get ready for a journey unlike any other! Mirages of an unknown city have been seen around the world. Is it real … or a hoax? While your detective agency is busy gathering information, your friend is dragged into the phantom city by black smoke. The only one who can save him, you must now enter the strangest place you’ve ever been … where magic, witchcraft and science work together, imagination turns real and weird creatures wander the streets. All around there are people and things gaining unusual abilities and a black smoke that seems to be alive, bringing with it enigmatic artifacts, secrets and dangers. ''In order to rescue your friend and solve these unexplained phenomena, you will need to fulfill risky quests, explore dungeons, research amulets and get help from friends. Unravel the many mysteries of Shadow City as you fight monsters, confront a cult and rid the city of a horrible evil!' What is this Wiki? This wiki is in support of the Hidden City: Hidden Object Adventure (formerly titled Mystery of Shadows). We have a page for each location along with possible hidden locations for the hidden item that you might be searching for! And there are some locations that even have item maps, which is a picture of the location with each of the hidden spots of where a specific item is. Check out the recent event pages and some of the early location pages to see for yourself. Who Runs this Wiki? This wiki is run by Annabella/countryxxgalxx007 along with 3 mods and a lot of dedicated players pitching in their knowledge to share with other players who may feel they need extra help in learning the ins and outs of the game or if they have trouble finding an item, they can look it up here in the wiki by visiting it's location page. There's a lot of information available to everyone, and we're always here to answer questions about anything game related. There's always more information to come as well. This wiki is checked daily and updated frequently. Annabella/countryxxgalxx007 - Admin JetKirby37 - Mod Shanera - Mod/Graphic Coordinator Scorpion6660 - Mod/Graphic Coordinator Sibling Wikis (Hidden City Wikis in another language) German Hidden City Wiki Getting Started * Tutorial * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Locations * Location Ranks * Mini-Games * Monsters * Tips & Tricks * Diary of Investigations (aka Cases) * Exploration Modes * Events For a full list of things you can find on this wiki, please visit the Table of Contents Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Home